Tarde
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: La guerra ha finalizado y Steve se ha ido; sin embargo, a pesar de los años, Peggy continúa esperándole... sin importar que sea demasiado tarde.


**NOTAS DEL FANFIC:**

Esta historia la escribí hace tiempo para un desafío en una comunidad de LJ: Avengers-Land, el cual consistía en una serie de fics cortos en un tiempo limitado, en primera persona. Revisándolo me convencí de postearlo.

Es mi primer y único Steve/Peggy, y creo que de momento también mi único fic de temática heterosexual.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Marvel comics.

**Personajes:** Steve Rogers, Margaret "Peggy" Carter.

**Parejas:** Steve/Peggy

**Warnings:** Ninguno.

**Spoilers:** Capitán América el Primer Vengador.

* * *

**Tarde**

—¡Habla el capitán Rogers, respondan! —Tu voz suena en el comunicador y a toda prisa me dirijo hacia él, a recibir tu llamada.

—Steve, ¿eres tú? ¿Estás bien? —Te preguntó, con impaciencia.

—Schmidt murió

—¿Y el avión?

—Es un poco más difícil de explicar —dices, y por el tono de tu voz comprendo que algo no está bien.

—Dime tus coordenadas. Buscaré dónde aterrizar —respondo, tratando de ignorar aquellas palabras, asegurándome una y otra vez que todo estará bien.

—No será un aterrizaje seguro, pero puedo tratar de forzarlo —contestas, y por un momento, me niego a escuchar tus palabras... «_No_, esto no puede ser cierto, tiene que existir una solución».

—Ll-Llamaré a Howard. Él sabrá qué hacer. —«_Espera, por favor, sólo un momento... no te rindas».  
_

—No hay tiempo suficiente. Esta cosa se está moviendo demasiado rápido y se dirige a Nueva York. Tengo que meterlo en el agua.

_«No_...»

—Por favor, no lo hagas. T-tenemos tiempo. Podemos resolverlo. —«_No te vayas»_, quise decir… «_No me dejes»_.

—En este momento estoy en medio de la nada. Si espero más tiempo, mucha gente morirá —dices y siento como si un vacío se abriera bajo mis pies, engulléndome, sin hallar de dónde sostenerme.

—Peggy, esta es mi elección —«_¿Y qué de mí, Steve?_ _¿No tengo elección?_ _¿Tengo que perderte?... ¿Puedo negarme a esto?»_—. Peggy ...

—Estoy aquí —respondo. «_Siempre estaré aquí»_.

—…El baile será en otra ocasión —dices y ya no puedo soportarlo más, en ese momento dejo de ser la ruda oficial Margaret Carter, me quito mi coraza, y soy simplemente una mujer. Lágrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos... Nuestra cita... Nuestro baile...

—Está bien —respondo, tratando de contener inútilmente mis lágrimas sólo por un momento más—. El próximo sábado, en el Club Stork.

—Trato hecho —dices.

—A las ocho en punto. No te atrevas llegar tarde. ¿Entendido? —«Aunque no importa si llegas tarde... Estaré ahí, _esperándote_...»

—Aún no se bailar —añades, y me quiebro... Mis lágrimas comienzan a correr por mi rostro... Mis sollozos empiezan a llenar el lugar.

—Yo te enseñaré. Sólo no faltes —«_Sólo regresa»_.

—Le pediremos a la banda que toque algo lento —continúas, y ni siquiera puedo imaginar tu rostro, tu expresión —. Odiaría pisar... —la comunicación se corta... Tu voz desaparece… _Te has ido_...

—¿Steve? —preguntó a la nada, al vacío— ¿Steve?

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí, llorando en silencio, esperando oír milagrosamente, tu voz nuevamente.

* * *

Sábado, 1945, 8: 00 PM.

Sé que es estúpido continuar aquí. _Esperándote_. Sé que no vendrás. Te hundiste, me dejaste… _te fuiste_… Sin embargo aún estoy aquí, vistiendo este rojo vestido, imaginando los pasos de baile que quería enseñarte… recordando ese último beso. _Todo fue tan rápido_. El tiempo que pase contigo se fue de prisa, como arena entre mis dedos, y cuando comprendí el significado de aquello creciendo en mi pecho desde el primer momento en que te vi y supe que eras especial, ya era demasiado tarde.

_Te perdí_, lo sé, y sin embargo una parte de mi aún se resiste a comprenderlo.

* * *

Sábado, 2012, 8: 00 PM.

Como cada sábado, aquí estoy esperando por alguien que sé que nunca vendrá.

La música suena, la gente baila en la pista, y yo, como las miles de veces que ya he estado aquí, observo como todos se divierten mientras recuerdo el poco tiempo que vivimos juntos. Mientras recuerdo tu rostro que, ya por los años, en mi mente empieza a desvanecerse. Mientras recuerdo el sabor de tu beso el cual desde hace ya mucho tiempo otros labios han borrado de los míos.

En ese momento alguien entra al lugar. Su imagen hace que todas las miradas se sitúen en él y yo, observando el alboroto, también dirijo mi mirada hacia allí. No pude creer lo que estaba observando. Me negué a creerlo incluso mientras observaba cómo te abrías camino entre la multitud; mientras tu mirada se fijaba en mí. Mi corazón se saltó unos cuantos latidos al observarte tan cerca, _igual_, como si los años no hubiesen transcurrido para ti. Bajé la mirada, no pude resistirlo, y observé mis marchitas manos. _Cambié_, ya no soy la misma Peggy que tu recuerdas. Lágrimas pronto pugnaron por derramarse de mis ojos, traté de contenerlas, pero fue inútil.

El sonido de la silla corriéndose me obligó a levantar la mirada. Me observaste por un momento con tus hermosos ojos azules, sonreíste, tomaste asiento y pronto tu mano rozó mi mejilla, limpiando las lágrimas que se resistían a parar. Un denso silencio pronto se interpuso entre nosotros. Las palabras habían desaparecido de mi boca. Tras tantos años de imaginar esta situación, mi mente parecía vacía.

Fuiste tú quien rompió el silencio, mirándome a los ojos, tomando mi arrugada mano entre la tuya, joven y fuerte.

—Peggy yo… —Trataste, y sin embargo, tampoco pudiste. Volviste a ser aquel tímido chico rubio y escuálido de mil novecientos cuarenta y dos.

—Llegas tarde. —Fue todo lo que pude decir.

—Lo siento. —Te disculpaste, como si hubiese sido culpa tuya este retraso de casi setenta años. Lo más extraño fue que tus palabras fueron sinceras, de corazón. Vi el dolor en tus ojos y ya no pude contenerme. Te abracé, lloré con más fuerza y deseé que el tiempo, que había sido tan implacable conmigo, retrocediera y se detuviera como lo hizo contigo, por una sola vez. _Por un momento, para los dos_.

—No importa —te dije sonriendo, con lagrimas en los ojos—. Lo único que importa es que ya estás aquí…

FIN.


End file.
